Soulmate
by An open mind
Summary: It has been four years since me and my first and only love were separated. Fortunately, the love we shared was strong enough not to be broken by any distance. And now we'll meet again...A lemon fanfic.
1. The Hotel

I sat on the edge of my bed while my eyes stared at the white carpeted hotel floor. The sun poured in slightly through the large white curtains and into the cool room. I had stayed here over night after spending a long train ride to arrive in this place. I was visiting my girlfriend who unfortunately lived five hours away. But it hadn't always been that way.

We had both met at the age of fourteen. After two months of getting to know each other and acting shy around one another, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We spent everyday with one another. It wasn't long before our first kiss happened. Everything seemed so perfect then, it was heart breaking when she told me she was moving. Sure we would still live in the same state but five hours separated us. It was a hectic time for both of us. She wanted to end things, or at least that's what came out of her mouth.. I knew in her heart she didn't want to. So I did my best to convince her to stay together despite the fact we would no longer see each other. I did it for the both of us and it ended up working. We stayed together.

That was more than four years ago. I had turned eighteen during the winter and she had turned nineteen the last spring. She was a year older then me but we had first met during the two months when were the same age. But now we had both become of age. We could be together at last. We had planned and waited for this moment for what felt like forever. She was already out of school and I had just recently gotten out of high school. It wouldn't be long before we could find a place and move in with each other. After all, we both had jobs.

But in the four years that had passed we had come across many obstacles. The long distance relationship strained both of us. She could not come visit me because of money troubles in her home. And I could not visit her because all attempts to get permission from my parents failed. Even though we couldn't see each other we communicated through every possible way. We emailed each other, talked online, spoke on the phone and wrote letters back and forth. Of course things weren't always rainbows and unicorns...

There had been some dreadful fights between us. In some instances we had gotten close to ending things forever. Her friends doubted my trust and loyalty to her. Making her doubt in me and realize how easy it could of been for me to cheat on her. It was something I would have never done to her. On top of that neither of our families approved of our relationship. After a couple of fights I had fallen prey to fear. Fearing she would leave me for someone closer to her. This and the fact that we could not see each other. Be with each other, feel each other or kiss each other strained both of us. But even through the times that seemed like hell, we got through it all. More than anything I was filled with excitement and happiness for today was the day I would meet up with her again. Through everything that happened in those four years we would finally meet again.

It was a hot July 9th and it would not be long before I'd show up at her home. School was over for both of us and we were both on vacation from our jobs. I had easily saved up enough to stay in the hotel for a week. And I'd make sure we would spend every moment we could together. I could still remember the smell of her pomegranate scented hair. The feel of her radiant but pale white skin. And the way she would always spell out her full name on anything she wrote, Melanie Janet Raine...

There was a knock on my door that broke me out of my deep thoughts. My heart pounded against my chest from excitement as I stood up from the bed. There was only one person that could of been knocking on my door this early in the morning. The one person I had told were I was staying. I starting walking to my right and reached the room's door. I grabbed the golden knob of the door and twisted it. A cool breeze blew in from the hotel hall while I slowly opened the door inwards. Before I could see or do anything else, two arms wrapped around my neck, and Melanie buried her head into my chest as she hugged me.


	2. The Start

"I missed you." Melanie murmured.

"I missed you too." I said back.

After another few seconds of hugging we reluctantly let each other go.

"Why don't you come on in?" I asked her as she stood staring at me out in the hall.

"Oh right." She uttered and came into my room, closing the door behind her.

Once in I couldn't help but stare at her. I took a good and long hard look at the girlfriend I hadn't seen in ages. She was as cute and pretty as ever. She was wearing black flip flops with a tight leather black skirt that came down from her waist. On top of that she wore a spaghetti strap pink blouse. Her long blonde bleached haired came down past her shoulders while she stared at me behind the pair of black spectacles she barely ever wore.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. When I heard you were already here and you had just told me your room number, I just had to-"

"Don't apologize." I interrupted her.

"I'm really glad you came. I didn't think I could wait any longer to see you." I continued.

And as I stood standing up, I could see Melanie's soft chocolate eyes start to water.

Before anything else could happen. I embraced her once again. I could smell the pomegranate scent coming off her hair. After all these years she still used it. Sobbing soon broke the silence in the room. I gently hugged her closer. I could feel her soft skin, her warmth, to be feeling her in my arms once more seemed unbelievable.

"It's okay." I whispered as the sobbing continued.

"I really missed you." She sobbed

"It's okay. I'm here now-we're together now. And I promise we won't ever be apart again for this long."I comforted Melanie.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." I spoke back.

I watched while Melanie pulled herself from chest. I could see the tears flowing down from her cheeks. I took my hand and gently wiped her tears away.

"No more apologizing. We have a whole week together and a lifetime of things to catch up on."

"Right." Melanie agreed.

"Hey, how did you get here?" I asked curiously.

"I called a cab from my home." Melanie smiled.

"You're lucky you can afford to get out of the house now." I replied.

"Don't remind me." She sighed.

It had been a while now. But Melanie and her mom had always had a strained relationship. And she had threatened to kick her out of the house multiple times. Mostly when Melanie did things her mom wasn't pleased with. The fact that Melanie was dating me hadn't been a good thing to add either. But none of that mattered. With jobs both of us could easily afford a apartment and start living together when ever we pleased.

"So what should we do first?" Melanie asked.

I honestly didn't care at all as long as it was her. And I knew she felt the same way.

"We'll there is one thing I wanted to do for a long time." I spoke.

My hands landed on her waist and my lips locked with hers. This was a kiss I had been waiting years to do. Everything seemed still and both of our breathing slowed down. I could feel her soft lips against mines. I could smell her scent, feel her warmth. Adrenaline and a feeling like no other ran through our entire bodies. This is what it felt like to be in love. After an eternity seemed to pass, we broke the kiss.

We both stared at each other intently. I knew we were thinking the same. We wanted more of that kiss. We wanted something beyond that, to express our true love. That's when I realized we are completely alone. And in a hotel room nonetheless. I knew both of us were thinking of making out. But what neither of us knew was what that would lead to. The act of two peoples deep love...And little did I know that it had already begun.


End file.
